


tell me more

by aphelant



Series: The Not-Fic Collection (or, Someone Else Should Write These For Me) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Characters, F/M, awkward flirting by awkward people, i wanted to keep all the girls so i wrote little fics about them and i'm not sorry, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: [not-fic]
caitlin remembers the weird guy who flailed out on her at the rave but had really soft lips and really was super sweet when he made sure she had water to drink. she can't stop thinking about how cute he was and how nice he seemed and how she still wishes she could have tapped that, so she facebook stalks danny for like 3 hours until she finally finds a picture through a friend of danny's friend that has half of this guy's face in it. (his eyes are blinked shut and his mouth is wide open and he might be mid-sneeze? and it's still fucking adorable what the hell.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I send weird, random ideas and not-fics to abbylee, and they languish in our texts and emails. I'm digging some of them out for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> originally written: Feb. 25/14

i really want a story where caitlin remembers the weird guy who flailed out on her at the rave but had really soft lips and really was super sweet when he made sure she had water to drink. she can't stop thinking about how cute he was and how nice he seemed and how she still wishes she could have tapped that, so she facebook stalks danny for like 3 hours until she finally finds a picture through a friend of danny's friend that has half of this guy's face in it. (his eyes are blinked shut and his mouth is wide open and he might be mid-sneeze? and it's still fucking adorable what the hell.) he's not tagged on it, but she's deep into this thing now so she boobs up and sends a message to danny asking who the guy is in that picture.

and danny's all, stiles? really???? and caitlin's like TELL ME MORE. and two nights later she's in the stands at a bhh lacrosse game and that cute fucker is on the bench, enthusiastically cheering on his team, his friends, his bro with the adorable smile.

she's still deciding whether or not it's too creepy for her to be waiting for him in the parking lot like this, when he comes out. he's with two of his friends, the smile one and this curly blond guy, and it's the blond that notices her first. stiles looks at her, then looks again, and he seems shocked? is that bad? was this way too weird??

"uh, hey! caitlin! how are you doing! were you here for the game, did you -- did you enjoy it? we won! yay team!"

the blond looks about 5 seconds from a literal facepalm, but the smile guy is...smiling, all fond-like, and caitlin remembers stiles being an awkward talker, so she figures this is probably a good sign!

"i'm good, thanks, and yes i watched the game. danny said you were on the team so i, uh. kind of. surprise!"

caitlin also remembers that she too is an awkward talker.

"did you stalk me to my game?" stiles asks. now the blond guy is staring at her intensely.

"yes, but only after i couldn't find you on facebook and realized I had to resort to drastic measures. i hope telling you that upfront earns me some points?"

"oh, i don't have a facebook. and uh, yeah that actually, that's definitely a points earning kind of thing. in my book. uh, caitlin, this is scott? and isaac."

they give each other awkward waves and head nods, and then scott is tugging isaac away. "call me later," he tells stiles, and stiles holds up his car keys and says, "dude, i'm your ride?" "we'll leg it, nice to meet you caitlin!!"

and then caitlin and stiles are alone together.

"so you just got ditched, huh?"

stiles barks out a laugh, ruefully rubs a hand over his face and then through his hair. "um."

"okay, if i can i'm just going to be upfront again, since that worked last time. i wanted to find you and thank you for being so sweet to me on halloween. and also tell you that i really liked kissing you and if you'd be interested in doing that some more, so am i! and also also, because this hasn't at all been creepy enough, i would really like to take you on a date. or you can take me? or we can take each other! The important part is: a date."

at first, stiles looks sweetly amused, but by the end he looks sad and haunted. it's pretty awful.

"oh man, caitlin. i, uh. wow."

"that's okay, no is okay, i mean i came knowing there was only a 50% chance of yes --"

"33% chance, actually, because. i'm not saying yes, but i'm definitely not saying no. i...i also really enjoyed kissing you? and a date sounds really, really nice, but uh. this is. a really bad time for me. i'm working through some stuff and it wouldn't be fair to you -- to either of us, honestly -- if i tried to start a relationship now. so i'd like to choose door #3, if i can? which is to get your number and randomly text you stupid things i see or think about, and then when i've got my head on right, if we're still friends, we can talk about dating?"

"oh wow, it must be your lucky day, because i love texting people about random shit. you have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into."

AND THEN LIKE

you know, they become friends, and caitlin hangs out with stiles and meets his friends, and she meets lydia and is like wow, shit, she's really impressively hot and terrifying, and stiles is like, right?? and their first date is a double date with scott and kira because haha bowling, and soon caitlin finds out about werewolves and things and is mad and scared for about 3 days but then she wants to know what really happened to her girlfriend and wants to know how she can help save people.

and they're together for like, idk, a year? and eventually they fizzle but stay friends! maybe she hooks up with cora later! i have no idea that's pretty much as far as i got.

anyway, basically i like all the ladies and want to keep the ladies and this show should have so many more ladies.

[also: sometime early-ish in their relationship caitlin has a weird conversation with danny where she finds out that stiles used to ask him about gay guys, and she mentions it to stiles and reminds him about that question she'd asked him when they met at the rave and how he never answered it, and that if he's bi she would obviously be cool with it, and if he's not that's also cool, and if he doesn't want to talk about it that's still cool! and if he does, well, she'd like to offer her services, because she knows a thing or two about playing for both teams, amiright. 

and stiles doesn't answer her, so she mentally shrugs and they turn their movie on and cuddle on the couch, and they're like a third of the way in and suddenly stiles says, i had a crush on jackson whittemore in 4th grade. and caitlin says, oh! that guy's hot, i've seen pictures. 

he's a super douche though, stiles says, and she says, uh aside from me 'super douche' is basically your type. and stiles is like EXCUSE ME WHAT and she's like LOL COME ON STILES and he's like YOU WIN THIS ROUND. and about twenty minutes later he says, i uh. i. she looks up at him and he's biting his lip. it's okay, she tells him, not having any idea whether anything is okay or not. 

i think i do like guys? he says. but i've never really wanted to, uh. to like. date one? or kiss one? it's kind of weird, i guess. i'm not really -- i don't know. after he's silent for a while she says, okay. and puts her head back on his shoulder. and then she says, does this mean we can talk about how hot tom hardy is? and stiles is all, shit caitlin this is the best/worst conversation ever. and she's like let's play marry-fuck-kill with the avengers!]


End file.
